Taken
by acciopandorasbox
Summary: This is basically PWP. Set in an AU season 4, because Elena is a vampire. You can make your own headcanon as to why Katherine is living in the same house as Elena and Damon. Also, this is probably part 1 of 3 one shots.


Elena doesn't quite know how she ended up lying on the floor, her dopplegänger's hands roaming her body and undressing the lower half of her body.

All she knows is that she was bored and quietly roaming around the Salvatore boardinghouse looking for something to do when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, one hand at her waist and another covering her mouth.

She thought for a fraction of a second that it was Damon, but then she felt two round globes pressing against her back and the velvet of the hands on her mouth.

_Katherine._

"What do you think you're doing?", Elena says around Katherine's hand, her body tensing for a fight. She doesn't really understand what the hell is going through her dopplegänger's mind, though. They've cohabitated nicely for the past weeks of living together, so she doesn't quite get where this comes from.

Apparently her words anger Katherine, because she finds herself suddenly pinned to the wall next to the fireplace, a hand at her throat, choking her, but not with enough force to actually hurt her. It actually feels… nice? She gulps and mentally slaps herself for even thinking that.

"You're going to be a very nice girl, aren't you, Elena?", Katherine purrs, her voice all sweet seduction and teasing. Elena's breathing suddenly hitches. She'll never admit it but ever since they've started living together she finds her mind wandering to strange thoughts of her doppelgänger. Thoughts she should probably only be indulging about Damon, her boyfriend.

She's still thinking about how wrong she should be feeling when Katherine's lips suddenly cover her own, drowning out most of the thoughts she was going to torture herself with. She roughly kisses Katherine back, her lips parting and letting their tongues clash. She's so enraptured by the feelings blossoming in the pit of her stomach that she gives no attention to the way Katherine roughly shoves her onto the Salvatores rug, right in front of the fireplace. Their mouths claw at each other with blunt teeth and wild tongues, wanting to savour every inch of each other with wild abandon.

After a few seconds of a good old-fashioned junior-high make out, Elena suddenly comes back to herself and tries to shove Katherine away. "Katherine, stop, we can't do this. Damon will—" _Will what?_, she thinks. She feels soft hands going down her body, unsettling her again. "I can't do this.", she gasps, trying hard to not show how very much she actually wants.

Katherine's mischievous laughter makes Elena tremble, as her dopplegänger's lips start tracing her jaw gently up to the shell of her ear, which she then nibbles affectionately.

"Your body says otherwise, my dear Gilbert." Katherine whispers in her ear, enjoying the way Elena squirms when she cups both of her breasts, feeling how hard her nipples are. "You know you can't fight me, I'm stronger than you." She brings one hand back up and traces her bottom lip. "And I can smell you, so you can drop your pretendings and just enjoy the ride." Elena closes her eyes, inadvertently sighing, signaling how much she knows Katherine is right. With that Kat starts slinking down her body, planting kisses on Elena's collarbone, then her chest, ripping her blouse open and very quickly shoving her bra aside and latching on to one of her nipples.

She doesn't waste much time there though, because her stomach is pressed to Elena's centre and she can feel the radiating heat. She slinks even further down, her hands everywhere as they remove Elena's skirt and panties.

She teases her for what feels like an eternity to Elena, slowly and steadily driving her up the walls. But Elena has her pride and has been mostly quiet for the whole ordeal (she really can't help the whimpers that escape her mouth once in a while).

When Katherine gives her first lick Elena shudders involuntarily, making the oldest doppelgänger smirk against her folds. "Come on Elena, you can't keep up the act all night long." Elena is about to retort when Katherine suddenly starts fingering her, first with one finger, then adding a second and rotating them. Elena lasts for a few minutes without a word until suddenly she feels a moist pressure on her clit. "Fuck, Katherine."

Just like that Katherine stops and picks herself of the floor, earning a disgruntled moan from Elena. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Katherine turns around to see Elena standing up, bra askew, panties long forgotten on the floor. She was planning on making her beg, but suddenly the sight is too much. She roughly shoves her against the wall, lips nipping at her neck and hands tormenting her nipples.

Elena moans loudly, surprised she gave up so easily. She suddenly feels the need to be bold, and pushes Katherine's head up by her hair, pressing her mouth against hers, silently begging for permission to enter. Katherine is happy to oblige, opening her mouth and letting Elena's tongue delve into her, mimicking something Katherine only wishes will be done further north later.

Katherine starts trailing her hand over Elena's body, trying to fight the urge to not rip her pretty lace bra to shreds. "Why are you still wearing this offensive thing?" she asks around Elena's mouth. Without even waiting for a response, she rips it off Elena none too gently, eliciting a moan that is part pain and part pleasure. She begins trailing kisses over her jaw line, past her neck and finally clasping a nipple between her front teeth, biting hard and then laving it after Elena shrieks, again in pain and pleasure, the two notions so wrapped around each other it makes her dizzy.

The scent of Elena's arousal is all over the place, driving Katherine stark mad. While moving her attention to her other nipple she lets her hand go further down, lightly pulling on Elena's clit. "K-k-katherine", Elena stutters. Katherine pulls her mouth of her breast, and straightens up, looking her doppelgänger in the eye. "If you want something, just ask for it, Gilbert." All the while she keeps her finger slightly pressing against her clit. "P-pl-please. Inside me."

But Katherine wants to drag this out; she wants the power of having precious Elena Gilbert, thrashing and screaming bloody murder for her. So she starts rubbing Elena's clit more harshly, but always backing out every time she feels her doppelganger's body tense too much.

Elena loves and hates the way Katherine is getting her near the edge and promptly dragging her back so many times, so she tries to get some friction by herself. Her hand is almost halfway there when Katherine pins her hands behind her back, pushes against her and whispers "Don't even think about it, pet.", rapidly pushing her to her knees on the floor, all in less than ten seconds.

She keeps still as she feels Katherine, one knee prying her legs and her whole front covering her back, tying her wrists together with something, only to realize, after she feels lace, that it's her bra. Liquid heat drips from her, earning a hiss from Katherine, who promptly bites down on Elena's neck with more force than she wanted, albeit with blunt teeth. She tastes blood and starts licking it up, pressing her tongue with more force on a sweet spot that she has found makes Elena keen.

"Fuck." Elena curses for the second time, which turns Katherine even more on. She finally inserts two fingers into Elena, slowly rotating them inside her before adding a third one. She was going to take this slowly, but Elena's moans and shivering flesh is making it impossible for her to keep calm anymore. She strikes up a rhythm, Elena on all fours and Katherine curving around her. She lets her fangs slide down and starts raking them across Elena's back, eliciting both blood and moans.

Elena's breathing becomes more and more hitched at the combined pleasure of Katherine's fingers curling inside her and fangs tearing her skin. She can sense all her previous orgasms that were cut short gathering and she suddenly thanks all deities for the earlier torture. The smell of blood and Elena's arousal is also taking its toll on Katherine though. After licking the blood clean of her back she suddenly flips her over, needing to taste other fluids.

Elena is helpless at Katherine's mercy and as soon as her tongue enters her, she starts mewling loudly. Her eyes are fixated on Elena's while her tongue fucks her with wild abandon, not wanting to lose one second of her responses.

Elena's body starts bucking up, the wave of her orgasm cresting higher and higher. Katherine's hands clamp down on Elena's thighs to keep her in place, her nails digging in so deep she draws blood again, sending Elena off the edge with a murderous scream that reverberates through the entire house.

Katherine cleans her off, waiting for her to come down from the high. She gets up, undresses and lies back down on top of her, straddling her. She guides Elena's hands to her already dripping folds, and puts her fangs to Elena's neck, whispering "My turn."


End file.
